The labyrinth
by Ghostbuster30
Summary: In memory of David Bowie. I love the movie the labyrinth so I decided to add a character but you won't know her name or who she is until I want you to. So, journey with Sarah as she meets new friends along the way to get back her baby brother back from the goblin king jareth.
1. Chapter 1

_It's_ _only forever  
Not long at all.  
Lost and lonely  
No one can blame you  
For walking away,  
But too much rejection, uh huh  
No love injection, no  
Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell  
But down in the underground  
You'll find someone true  
Down in the underground  
A land serene  
A crystal moon  
Ah hah  
It's only forever,  
It's not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground  
Underground_

* * *

 _(Garden)_

(A woman dressed in a cloak, keeping her faced hidden walks through her garden sits on the ground next to the pond; she waves her hand Over the water causing it to ripple reavel a park)

* * *

 _(Park - Day)_

(A young girl walks up wearing a medieval type dress. She speaks directly into the camera.)

Sarah: Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…(pause…to herself) For my will is as strong as yours…my kingdom is great…Damn! I can never remember that line. (She pulls a book out of her pocket and opens it.) "You have no power over me." (Thunder rolls, and her dog Merlin, barks.) Oh, Merlin. (The clock in the tower begins to chime 7:00pm) Oh no, Merlin! I don't believe it! It's 7:00! Come on! Come one!  
(The song resumes as Sarah races for home as it starts to rain.)

 _No one can blame you_  
 _For walking away_  
 _But too much rejection, uh huh_  
 _No love injection, no, no_  
 _Life can be easy_  
 _It's not always swell_  
 _Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl_  
 _'Cause it hurts like hell_  
 _Hurts like hell_  
 _Hurts like hell…_

* * *

 _(Sarah's_ _House)_

(Her stepmother is standing on the porch waiting for her.)

Sarah: Oh, it's not fair!

Mother: Oh really? (pause) Don't stand there in the rain.

Sarah: All right. Come on, Merlin.

Mother: Not the dog!

Sarah: But it's pouring!

Mother: (to Merlin) Go on! Into the garage.

Sarah: Oh! Go on, Merlin. Go into the garage, go!

(Merlin goes to the garage while Sarah heads into the house with her Stepmother right behind.)

Mother: Sarah, you're an hour late.

Sarah: I said I was sorry.

Mother: Please let me finish. Your father and I go out very rarely.

Sarah: You go out every single weekend!

Mother: And I ask you to baby-sit only if it won't interfere with your plans.

Sarah: Well how do you know? You don't know what my plans are, you don't even ask me anymore.

Mother: Well, I assume you'd tell me. I'd like it if you had dates, you should have dates at your age.

Father: (coming down the stairs) We were worried about you.

Sarah: (runs up the stairs) I can't do anything right, can I?!

Mother: She treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story no matter what I say.

Father: I'll talk to her. (Toby begins to cry.)

* * *

 _(Sarah's room)_

(We can hear the music from a music box playing in the background as we pan across some of Sarah's things. Her books, some dolls. Sarah herself is sitting at her desk and she's reading out of the book 'Labyrinth'.)

Sarah: Through dangers untold…and hardships unnumbered…I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city…to take back the child that you have stolen.

(There is a knock at the door.)

Father: Sarah? Could I talk to you?

Sarah: There's nothing to talk about! You better hurry or you're gonna be late.

Father: We've fed Toby and put him to bed. We'll be back around midnight. (leaves)

Sarah: (sarcastically) You really wanted to talk to me didn't you? Practically broke down the door. (She turns to look at the shelves near her bed and notices that one of her stuffed animals is gone.) Lancelot! Someone has been in my room again. I hate that! I hate it.

* * *

 _(Parent's Room)_

(Toby is in his crib crying. Sarah runs in and sees her stuffed bear lying on the floor where Toby has thrown him.)

Sarah: I hate you! I hate you! Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place. (The storm continues to build outside and Toby continues to cry loudly.) What do you want? Do you want a story? Huh? Ok. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins was watching the girl for she resembled the one he loved and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she asked the goblins for help.

* * *

 _(Goblin City)_

(A lot of goblins are asleep but one of them hears her.)

Goblin: Listen!

* * *

 _(Parent's Room)_

Sarah: "Say your right words," the Goblin's said, " And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free."

* * *

(Goblin City)

Goblins: Ah!

* * *

 _(Parent's Room)_

Sarah: But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. So she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it. (Toby continues to cry.) Oh, all right! All right! (she picks him up out of his crib) Knock it off. Come on. Stop it! Stop it! I'll say the words. No, I mustn't. I mustn't say…

* * *

(Goblin City)

Goblins: Uh!

* * *

(Parent's Room)  
Sarah: I wish…I wish…

* * *

(Goblin City)

Goblin1: She's going to say it!

Goblin2: Say what?

Goblin1: Shut up!

Goblin3: You shut up!

Goblin1: Listen! She's going to say the words!

* * *

(Garden)

(the woman still watching throught the water)

The woman: no, Sarah. Whatever you do don't say it!

* * *

(Parent's Room)

Sarah: I can bear no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!

* * *

(Goblin City)  
Goblin3: That's not it! Where'd she learn that rubbish. It doesn't even start with I wish!

* * *

(Parent's Room)

Sarah: Oh, Toby, stop it! I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away.

(She puts Toby back in his crib and walks to the door.)

* * *

(Goblin City)

Goblin3: "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." That's not hard is it?

* * *

(Parent's Room)  
Sarah: I wish…I wish…

* * *

(Goblin City)

Goblin: Did she say it?

Goblins: Shut up!

* * *

(Parent's Room)

(Toby continues to cry as Sarah reaches the door.)

Sarah: I wish the goblins would come and take you away…(she turns off the bedroom light) right now. (The crying stops.) Toby? Toby, are you all right? Why aren't you crying? TOBY?

* * *

(Garden)

The woman: oh no. Sarah, you do not know what you have done.

(Sarah walks back over to the crib and it is empty. We see several goblins popping in and out of their hiding spaces as Sarah keeps turning around and around to try and see them. There is a snowy owl that is trying to get in from the balcony. Suddenly the doors burst open and Sarah covers her face as the owl flies in. The owl morphs into Jareth, the Goblin King.)

Sarah: You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King. (Jareth says nothing.) I want my brother back if it's all the same.

Jareth: What's said is said.

Sarah: But, I didn't mean it

Jareth: Oh, you didn't?

Sarah: Please, where is he?

Jareth: You know very well where he is.

Sarah: Please bring him back, please.

Jareth: Sarah…go back to your room. Play with your toys and costumes…forget about the baby.

Sarah: I can't.

Jareth: I've brought you a gift. (He holds up a crystal ball.)

Sarah: What is it?

Jareth: It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it? Then forget the baby.

Sarah: I can't. I appreciate what you're offering, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared.

Jareth: Sarah…don't defy me. (The crystal turns into a snake in his hands and he throws it at Sarah.

Sarah: Ah! (She bats it away and it falls to the floor where it turns into a goblin.)

Goblin: Hee hee!

(All the goblins pop out of their hiding places and laugh.)

Goblins: (laugh)

(As soon as Sarah turns around to see them they go back to hiding.)

Jareth: You're no match for me, Sarah.

Sarah: I need my brother back.

(Suddenly they are standing at the edge of the Labyrinth. You can see Jareth's castle at the center, beyond the Goblin City.)

Jareth: He's there, in my castle. Do you still want to look for him?

Sarah: Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?

Jareth: Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late.

Sarah: I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?

Jareth: What a pity.

Sarah: It doesn't look that far.

Jareth: It's further than you think, and time is short. (He waves his hand and a clock with 13 hours on it appears.) You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever. Such a pity. (fades out)

Sarah: The Labyrinth. It doesn't look that hard. Well…come on feet.


	2. Chapter 2

(Outside the Labyrinth)

(A Hoggle is peeing into a pool while he's humming to himself.)

Sarah: Excuse me?

Hoggle: Oh! Excuse me. (he zips up his fly and turns to see who it is) Oh, it's you.

Sarah: Can you help me get through this Labyrinth?

Hoggle: Hmm…

Sarah: (sees the fairies flying around.) Oh, how sweet.

Hoggle: (sprays the fairies with some kind of pesticide.) 57!

Sarah: How could you?!

Hoggle: Ugh!

Sarah: (picks up the fairy.) Poor thing. (to Hoggle) You monster! Ow! (she drops the fairie) It bit me.

Hoggle: Ha! What did you expect fairies to do?

Sarah: I thought they'd do nice things…like granting wishes.

Hoggle: Shows what you know, don't it? (sprays another one) 58!

Sarah: You're horrible!

Hoggle: No, I ain't. I'm Hoggle. Who are you?

Sarah: Sarah.

Hoggle: That's what I thought. (sprays another fairy) 59!

Sarah: Do you know where the door to the Labyrinth is?

Hoggle: Maybe.

Sarah: Well…where is it?

Hoggle: Oh, you little…(sprays a fairy) 60!

Sarah: I said where is it?

Hoggle: Where is what?

Sarah: The door!

Hoggle: What door?

Sarah: It's hopeless asking you anything.

Hoggle: Not if you ask the right questions.

Sarah: How do I get into the Labyrinth?

Hoggle: Ah! Now that's more like it. You gets in….there. (points to a door that opens) You really going in there, are you?

Sarah: Yes, I'm afraid I have to.

Hoggle: Cozy isn't it? (laughs) Now, would you go left or right?

Sarah: They both look the same to me.

Hoggle: Well, you're not going to get very far.

Sarah: Which way would you go?

Hoggle: Me? I wouldn't go either way.

Sarah: If that's all the help you're gonna me you can just leave.

Hoggle: You know your problem? You take too much for granted. Take this Labyrinth…even if you reach the center you'll never get out again.

Sarah: That's your opinion.

Hoggle: Well it's a lot better than yours.

Sarah: Thanks for nothing Howart.

Hoggle: Oh! It's Hoggle, and don't say I didn't warn you. Yeah. (He storms off and slams the doors behind him.)

* * *

(Inside the Labyrinth)

(Sarah begins walking but there are no turns or anything.)

Sarah: What do they mean "Labyrinth"? There aren't any turns or corners or anything. This just goes on and on. (pause) Maybe it doesn't. Maybe I'm just taking for granted that it does.

(She begins to run, but she still finds no turns so she stops and beats her hands against the walls in frustration.)

Worm: 'Ello.

Sarah: Did you say Hello?

Worm: No, I said 'Ello, but that's close enough.

Sarah: You're a worm, aren't you?

Worm: Yeah, that's right.

Sarah: Do you know the way through this Labyrinth?

Worm: Me? No, I'm just a worm.

Sarah: Oh.

Worm: Come inside and meet the Mrs.

Sarah: No, thank you. But I have to solve this Labyrinth. There aren't any turns or openings, it just goes on and on.

Worm: It's full of openings, it's just you ain't seen 'em.

Sarah: Where are they?

Worm: There's one right in front of you.

Sarah: No, there isn't.

Worm: Come inside and have a nice cup of tea.

Sarah: But there isn't an opening.

Worm: Of course there is. Try walking through it, you'll see what I mean.

Sarah: What?

Worm: Go on, then.

Sarah: That's just a wall, there's no way through.

Worm: Things aren't always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted.  
(She tries it and realizes that she can walk through the wall.)

Sarah: Hey!

Worm: Hey! Hang on!

Sarah: Thank you. That was incredibly helpful.

Worm: But don't go that way!

Sarah: What was that?

Worm: Don't go that way. Never go that way!

Sarah: Oh! Thanks! (Turns and goes the opposite direction into the wall.)

Worm: If she had kept on going down that way, she'd have gone straight to that castle.

* * *

(In the labyrinth)

(Sarah can see the castle from a distance and can hear Toby crying.)

Sarah: Toby. I'm coming, Toby.


	3. Chapter 3

_Castle throne room_

A GOBLIN: Give me back this! Go on, get off me!

A GOBLIN: Stay out of the way. What are you talking about?

A GOBLIN: Walk, walk, walk

JARETH: You remind me of the babe.

A GOBLIN: What babe?

JARETH: The babe with the power

A GOBLIN: What power?

JARETH: The power of voodoo

A GOBLIN: Who do?

JARETH: You do

A GOBLIN: Do what?

JARETH: Remind me of the babe ( _all goblins laugh)_ Quiet! A goblin babe, ha ha ha ha ha! ( _all goblins are quiet)_ Well?! ( _all goblins laugh with Jareth)_

JARETH:  
I saw my babye  
Crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew

ALL: What kind of magic spell to use

A GOBLIN: Slime and snails

A GOBLIN: Or a puppy dog's tail

A GOBLIN: Thunder or lightning

JARETH: And baby said (T _oby makes baby noises)_

GOBLINS: Dance magic dance

JARETH: Dance magic dance

GOBLINS: Dance magic dance

JARETH: Dance magic dance

GOBLINS: Put that baby spell on me

GOBLINS: Jump magic jump

JARETH: Jump magic jump

GOBLINS: Jump magic jump

JARETH: Jump magic jump

GOBLINS:  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby  
Make him free

* * *

The Labyrinth

 _(Sarah takes out her lipstick and marks an arrow on a stone slab on the floor to mark where she is going. When she continues on, a little guy pops up from underneath yelling at her and flipping the stone over)_

LITTLE GUY: Hey, what goes on? (Y _ells incomprehensibly)_ Your mother is a fraggin' aardvark!

* * *

 _Castle throne room_

JARETH: ( _to Toby, who he is holding)_ In 9 hours and 23 minutes, you'll be mine

JARETH:  
I saw my baby  
Trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew

ALL: What kind of magic spells to use

A GOBLIN: Slime and snails

A GOBLIN: Puppy dog's tails

A GOBLIN: Thunder or lightning

JARET: And baby said ( _Toby makes baby noises)_

GOBLINS: Dance magic dance

JARETH: Dance magic dance

GOBLINS: Dance magic dance

JARETH: Dance magic dance

GOBLINS:  
Put that baby spall on me  
Jump magic jump

JARETH: Jump magic jump

GOBLINS: Jump magic jump

JARETH: Jump magic jump

GOBLINS:  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
Dance magic dance

JARETH: Dance magic dance

GOBLINS: Dance magic dance

JARETH: Dance magic dance

GOBLINS: Dance magic dance

JARETH: Dance magic dance

GOBLINS: Dance magic dance

JARETH: Dance magic dance

GOBLINS: Dance magic dance

JARETH: Jump magic jump

GOBLINS: Jump magic jump

JARETH: Jump magic jump

GOBLINS: Jump magic jump  
Put that baby spell on me

JARETH: Ooooohhh...

* * *

The Labyrinth

 _(Sarah marks a stone like before and this time 2 little guys come up from underneath and rotate the stone)_

LITTLE GUY 1: You got it?

LITTLE GUY 2: I got it.

LITTLE GUY 1: Good.

LITTLE GUY 2: Shhhhh!

SARAH: ( _sees a dead end in front of her)_ No...( _goes back to her marker and sees it has changed)_ Someone has been changing my marks. What a horrible place this is! It's not fair!

 _(2 doors are now where the dead end once was. The doors are guarded by creatures holding a shield before each door. There is a creature peeking from the top of the shield and one from the bottom. It's the same on both shields)_

LEFT SHIELD BOTTOM: That's right, it's not fair. ( _all laugh)_ But that's only half of it.

SARAH: This was a dead end a minute ago.

RIGHT SHIELD BOTTOM: No, that's the dead end behind you ( _all laugh)_

SARAH: It keeps changing. What am I supposed to do?

LEFT SHIELD BOTTOM: Well the only way out of here is to try one of these doors.

RIGHT SHIELD BOTTOM: One of them leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth and the other one leads to-

RIGHT SHIELD TOP: Ba ba ba boooom!

RIGHT SHIELD BOTTOM: -certain death! ( _all 'oooh!')_

SARAH: So which one is which?

LEFT DOOR BOTTOM: Ah, we can't tell you.

SARAH: Why not?

LEFT DOOR BOTTOM: We don'e know.

RIGHT DOOR BOTTOM: But they do.

SARAH: Oh. Then I'll ask them.

LEFT SHIELD TOP: No you can't ask us. You can only ask one of us.

RIGHT SHIELD TOP: Mmm-hmm. It's in the rules. And I should warn you that one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies. That's a rule too. He always lies.

LEFT SHIELD TOP: I do not. I tell the truth.

RIGHT SHIELD TOP: Oh what a lie!

LEFT SHIELD TOP: Oh! He's the liar.

SARAH: ( _to left shield top)_ All right. Answer yes or no. Would he ( _pointing to right shield top)_ tell me that this door leads to the castle?

LEFT SHIELD TOP: Ahhhh...( _whispers to bottom)_ Yes?

SARAH: Then the other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death.

LEFT SHIELD TOP: How do you know? He could be telling the truth.

SARAH: But then you wouldn't be. So if you told me that he said yes, I know the answer is no.

LEFT SHIELD TOP: But I could be telling the truth.

SARAH: But then he would by lying. So if you told me that he said yes, I know the answer would still be no.

LEFT SHIELD TOP: Wait a minute. ( _to right shield top)_ Is that right?

RIGHT SHIELD TOP: I don't know. I've never understood it. ( _all laugh)_

SARAH: No, it's right. I figured it out. I could never do it before. I think I'm getting smarter. _[starts going through right door)_ This is a piece of cake! ( _she takes a few steps and falls through a trap in the floor with a scream)_

 _(Shaft leading down. Lots of hands line the walls of the shaft and they grab at and hold Sarah suspended. Different pairs of hands take turns speaking.)_

SARAH: Help! Stop it! Help!

HANDS: What do you mean 'help'? We are helping.

HANDS: We're helping hands.

SARAH: You're hurting.

HANDS: Would you like us to let go?

HANDS: Well then, come on, which way?

SARAH: Which way?

HANDS: Up or down?

SARAH: Oh.

HANDS: Come on, come on.

HANDS: We haven't got all day.

HANDS: Well it's a big decision for her.

HANDS: Which way do you want to go, hmm?

HANDS: Yes, which way?

SARAH: Well, since I'm pointed that way I guess I'll go down.

HANDS: She chose down!

HANDS: She chose down? Ha!

SARAH: Was that wrong?

HANDS: Too late now! (T _he hands drop her down and she lands in a dark room)_


End file.
